dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raised By Wolves/My Team's Backstories!
Ayan Celestrian: The fallen Celestrian, he quickly adapted to the mortal world. He has a solid American Accent, unknown to the Celestrians back in the Observatory. Along with his charm, he was quite popular there. A lot of the female apprentices had a crush on him, and so do a some mortal females. He is a good leader, and loves a good fight, and won't hesitate to protect friends. Well, this is him. He has dazzling black hair that shines in the sun, and blue eyes like the sea. He has a nice cute face that any girl could fall for. His nature is generally calm and collected, unless something bad happens to a team member. He then goes Berserk, trying to find herbs or an Inn. He likes eating Posh Biscuits with some warm milk. Lots of girls have broken up with their boyfriends just to be his girlfriend, which ended in failure. Alyssa AngelHeart: She's a girl from the Rose of the South, Bloomingdale. She used to be best friends with Wallace until he moved to Wormwood Creek, and always wanted to meet the girl in the mansion. Everyday, she played with Wallace at the harbour, watching the Pride of Bloomingdale's warden clean the majestic boat. She likes climbing Zere Rocks with her father, before the earthquake when many monsters appeared. She joined Ayan in hope to find a new friend, and gain strength and impress Wallace, for she one day wanted to visit Wormwood. This is her. She's pretty. Her best attributes are her Charm and Magical Might. She always dresses well. She always looks at the positive side of everything, which everyone appreciates. When she enters, a new happy air comes in. She almost always has a smile on her face. If an ally gets injured in battle, she will defend him or her even with her low defence. Ever since they defeated the Grand Lizzier, she has had a crush on Ayan. Not a crush, but actually in love. Now, they are both boyfriend and girlfriend. Although, sometimes she doesn't understand Ayan, as he is a Celestrian. Ethan StarBlade: He's a boy who likes Law & Order. Whenever a chance for a Co-op De Grace comes, he always uses Omni-Potense, screaming "Atten-TION!". But when Terri or Ayan crack a joke, he can't help rolling on the floor, laughing. He's a very good fighter, and loves to pull of a nice Falcon Slash. He has a some kind of grudge against Ayan, because he wanted Alyssa. But he's still best friends with him. He's also the son of Faeries. This is Ethan. He looks scary, but he's really cool. His spiky hair sinks in the water, and he's always trying to get that one strand of hair over on his forehead down. His eyes are a serious brown, but at times, they sparkle, especially when he's laughing his head off. He has a proud smirk on his face, a mark of confidence. He holds his sword, usually dealing the final blow to an enemy. If an ally falls in battle, he cares afterwards, because he knows if he mourns it now, more will get hurt. Very wise in battle. Terri SkyShimmer: Terri is Ethan's step-sister, but she's always lived with him. She's a daughter of Faeries. She is fun and quirky. At times, she gets very sassy, usually when she's questioned. She met Ayan and Alyssa at Upover, where she had travelled after hearing of a "Light Bridge". She looked for the creator, and an ally. Ayan and Alyssa were found. To this day, Alyssa and Terri are the best of friends. Well, this is her. Beautiful, enchanting red hair flows down her body down to her chest, where the breeze softly blows it. Her eyes show a case of innocency, and her smile kicks it up to the next level. Often, people comment on her cheeks and her "Cute little nose". She's usually one to crack jokes and make everyone laugh. The thing she likes most in life is maybe a Chocolate Bar. She will do anything to make her friends happy, which has led to some nasty fights with Estark. 'Now, these are characters who are not currently with me, but their on my other teams.' Lily SoulPleaser: An illustrious Luminary, ready for the spotlight, yet rather young. She's always wearing the same Technicolour Tutu and stockings. She likes Highness Heels, and ravishing ribbons as well. She always fans herself in hot places with her own battle fan. She was born in Gleeba, and always went to the dance hall, and became a Luminary-In-Training after that. The illustrious Luminary, the beautiful Lily. She giggled when she first met Ayan with her best friend, Ben. Her hair covers her face at the slightest breeze, and makes her giggle everytime. She tries her best to bring glitz and glamour to a battle, which sometimes ends up with the whole party covered in glitter. Though she can pull off a mean Disco Stew. She's always running around touching everything. Once they had to take her to Swinedimples' nurses office because she touched a Brrearthen Warrior, thinking it was horse, then getting frozen. Ben Goldman: Ben is pleasant boy to be around, he gives excellent battle tips and is a great person in general. He is a Warrior, who used to be a Mage, until he decided to work on his strength rather than his magic. Ayan met him with Lily, whom he had bugged into coming with him, at Alltrades Abbey to persue his dream of being the "Best Warrior in the UNIVERSE", which is quite an admirable goal, seeing as how much he pushes himself. He is also obsessed with the colour blue. His hair goes up in a frizz every morning, and he manages to fix it this far. A lot of people think Lily and him are somehow, someway, gonna end up together. I say they're gonna end up a couple, living in Coffinwell, working at an Inn where they give yummy desserts and earn a lot of money and buy a pony. Crazy, I know. But it could happen, I mean, c'mon this is Dragon Quest we're talking about. What? Ben? Oh right! Yeah, he's chill when it doesn't involve battling. Category:Blog posts